custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Varkanax39/Review Club
Can I be in it? Collector1 I'd like to see you review a story first, to see if you'd actually be of any help. (No offense meant.) Try reviewing, say, a bad story like The Fairon Chronicles (my first story, which is particularly horrible when compared to the sequel, The Darkness Returns). [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Joining... May I please join? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 07:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a problem with that. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? My skills might just surprise you! ******Baterra1202 Sure. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Toa Fairon ' OK... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware]] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) can I join? what do you think? I read a TON of stories so I know when I see a good story The question is: can you write a good review? Write one, and I'll decide whether you should join. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Compare BttD with KC Hey, could you guys review my improvement shown in Killcount, with my horrid story of horribleness Back to the Deserts? I`d like to see what pro`s think of how I improved. EDIT: Ch. 2 probably has some of the best written parts of mine yet. Though, as I go on further, it will get better. I have plans surpassing this quick-created start by far as how I planned... VNT ~ Talk to me! 15:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Can i join? May i join? I know how to express my meanings appropriately, and i am a very good reader. TardirProductions I'd like to see you write a review first, then I'll decide. VarkanaxTalk 01:27,11/4/2011 Could I... Hey, could I be a member of this club? I am great at reviewing stories and such. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Possibly. While you seem experienced enough, I'd like to see you write a review first, then I'll decide. VarkanaxTalk 01:25,11/4/2011 ::Okay, just give me a story to review and I'll do the best I could. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::You can try any story you want, anything you've read on the wiki is fine. If you need suggestions, you could try TDL or another XMS story, but only if you want to. VarkanaxTalk 18:07,11/5/2011 Hello, i was wondering if there was any criteria or requirements for a user to join this club. CombatRoboticPrototype11 22:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :If Varkanax39 says you're a good enough reviewer to join, you're in! But you've gotta be good, ''really good, so don't be too disappointed if he denies your request. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::@Crp11: At the moment, I'm not sure if you're ready. The NRC specializes in in-depth, long reviews, and from the two reviews I've read of yours so far I'm not sure you're ready yet, sorry. However, I've read your reviews, and you are improving a great deal. I'm glad you want to join. I'm sure that if you keep at writing reviews you'll be able to join when you improve a bit more. VarkanaxTalk 01:25,11/4/2011